Loud House "Raw Deal (ORIGINAL)" by Gavin Ferrell
I'm sure you all Remember this Loud House Episode "Raw Deal". But, what MOST People don't know, however, that their was The Original Episode of Raw Deal was DISCOVERED! On June 21, 2019, at 12:23AM, I was on The Walmart Website! I found this DVD called "The Loud House - Raw Deal - DVD GOOD AS NEW". I got it for at least $1.00! Then, at 12:27AM, I got it! I popped into The XBOX ONE, and started watching! it took 3 minutes to start The DVD. After 3 minutes, The Intro played. After The Intro, The Normal Title Card showed up! The Episode Normaly began with The Loud Family to be spending the day at a national park called Grand Venture State Park. To pass the time on the drive, Lucy suggests that they play with her fortune-telling cards. She predicts that the universe will open doors for Lola, and, Lincoln's day will end in "tragedy". Almost immediately, Lincoln is petrified. The Loud Family did NOT gone to The Gas Station, they got to Grand Venture State Park Instead. Then, The Loud Family went into A Cavern. But, The Cavern looked.............different. I mean The Family were smiling about going into The Cavern and Lincoln said in a Crying voice "NO, I DON'T WANT TO GO IN THERE AND GET KILLED". But, The Family went into The Cavern anyway! Then, it cuts to 3 Minutes Later! Lincoln was worried about his Family! Then, Lincoln went into The Cavern, and saw his Family DEAD. Mr Loud and Ms Loud; Burned alive! Lori; Got her Blood drunked up! Leni and Luna; They were Naked, and Their Naked Bodies were found in a BIG box! While thier Heads were Turned into Skulls. Lynn; She was Purple, and she was turned into a Dead Purple Girl. Lucy; Got ran over by a Truck. Lana, Lisa, and Lily; Got their intestines eaten. Lincoln was Crying and said "MY FAMILY IS DEAD, BUT WHERE IS LOLA AND LUAN?" when Lincoln was walking out of The Cavern, He found Luan and Lola alive! Lincoln asked "How are you NOT DEAD?" and Luan states that she and Lola were scared and got out of The Cavern! Lola told Lincoln "Me and Luan will come back later". Then, it cut to 2 Minutes later. Lincoln came to look for Luan and Lola. But when Lincoln found them, ALL he found were his Dead Luan and Lola. Luan; Hung herself with a Noose! Lola; Got her intestines TIED ALL around her! Lincoln yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO". Then, A Woman (That looked like That Woman from The Normal Episode) came by and told Lincoln "You must of had a BAD Nightmare". Then, Lincoln told her "My Mom, My Dad, and My 8 sisters died in A Cavern, and my other 2 sisters died right here". Then, The Woman was on Her Phone and she was calling someone. The Guy said "That Loud must be lying". After The Woman finished her call, she got into her Car and told Lincoln "I'm Sorry, Their NOTHING I can do". After she left, Lincoln pulled out a Gun and said his final words "Loud Family Dead, I must die NOW". Lincoln shot himself right at his Gut and Died. The Episode Ends with No credits. Then, I trown That DVD Outside! But it soon Disappeared and it was NEVER seen Again! I Finally know why its called "Raw Deal". Category:Death Category:Loud House Category:Suicide Category:"Lost Episodes" Category:Dismemberment Category:Troll Pasta Category:True Stories Category:Suggested Reading Category:Blog posts Category:The Sophia Show Category:Pages with broken file links